


Storytelling with the avengers

by Arbiter_Lion



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Reader inserts, fun time with the avengers, oh well, to much time on my hands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbiter_Lion/pseuds/Arbiter_Lion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what of impossible man hounded you to play the lead role in his films? Chaos and mayhem insues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. introductions

It was a bright day sunny day in Avengers tower. The sunlight slanting through the window woke you, and you stretched your body lazily. Today you finally got to work as a team member for the Avengers initiative and you were brimming with excitement. You got ready quickly, finishing your morning routine in record time to make it down to the living room. You breezed your way down, practically skipping as you got breakfast from Steve, the only cook in the tower. You helped yourself to some coffee as well and headed to the couch were Natasha was laying with Bruce. You asked them to scoot over, siddling in next to them and squishing yourself next to Bucky. You looked around for the rest of the team spotting Loki near the window seat reading. He caught you staring as you ate awkwardly gave you an encouraging nod. You smiled warmly, giving your attention to the tv blaring a melodrama about a couple who was looking to start in a new city. You followed hazily, wondering when the rest of the team was going to show up..

A loud banging sound snapped you out of your thoughts as Clint fell down from the ceiling. You stared at him in shock and he grinned at you winking cockily. You were about to scowl when the alarm in the tower went off effectively ending your staring match. JARVIS’ voice filtered through the speakers in clipped British tones. "Sir, I believe we have an emergency in downtown New York. There appears to be an army of aquatic beings led by Attuma.” You grinned wickedly, mentally preparing yourself for the fight ahead, considering this could be your shot at proving yourself a real avenger you strapped on your armor and waited on Tony's order. 

"Avengers assemble!"

You all travelled towards downtown via quinjet, exiting in a jumble to stop Attuma. You were the first to stop him, sending a shockwave of power in his direction with your fists. The strength of the attack scattered him, sending the rest of the barricade that was separating him and the rest of the civilians tumbling every which way. You winced internally, it was hard controlling your power, sometime so volatile it took considerable strength to stop yourself from hurting anyone. You relaxed, letting your technique take over as you seamlessly settled into your regular fighting stance. The rest of the avengers by then had already started to push Attuma's forces back, rounding them and securing them for transfer to the negative zone. The muscles in your legs bunched and you ran at incredible speeds to deliver devastating blows to Attuma himself. He huffed indignantly, his Atlantean body able to take more than the damage your fists were able to deliver. "Duck!", you hear Steve shout as his shield flew beside your head to hit an Atlantean that was sneaking up on your fight. "Thanks!", you yelled at Steve refocusing all of your attention on beating Attuma. You slammed him down, this time adding more of your destructive force into your swings, punishing him until finally his defense fell and you heard the crack of your fist against his flat gill covered neck. You made sure he was only unconscious before walking next to Bucky to help gather more of the fish thugs. You rolled your shoulders shaking off a weird shiver that was threatening to snake itself through your body.

 

"(Y/n) look out!". You heard Steve's voice though a hazy fog that had enveloped your mind. You stumbled into Attuma as he used his weight to send you flying into the next building. You hit the wall hard causing rubble to create clouds of dust around you.You blinked out some of the grime in your eyes from the debris. Your head stung a bit but other than that you were fine. The strange shivers returned and you could feel your mind cloud again. You tried to shake yourself out of it scanning the battlefield for more signs of Attuma.

"Such poise even after that hit!". You sluggishly searched for the speaker, gasping when a strange alien appeared before you. He was green, with a longish nose and a black and purple jumpsuit. You stared at him with mistrust, panicking slightly at how long it was taking you to take control of your prone body. "Who are you?," you asked sharply. "Me, why where are my manners" it said. " I'm tutututu... impossible man!" You frowned and the green alien laughed quirkily. "I'm here to make your dreams come true sweetheart. You're gonna be in my next movie.!" You glanced around to see if any of the avengers had seen Impossible Man next to you. They were preoccupied in cleaning up and you tried backing away from the crazy alien.  
"Wait I need you!" Impossible Man, shouted after you. You shook your head and continued to move away only stopping when Impossible Man teleported in front of you. 'God I hate tele-porters you thought'. "You gotta hear me out!" Impossible Man said. "Without you my movie will be a bust!" You snorted before answering. "I'm no movie star" you said. "I'm an avenger." Impossible Man nodded as if in agreement. "That's exactly why I need you. I'm making a film based on fairy tales and you would be perfect for the lead role." You glared at the crazy alien knowing there was no way in hell you were gonna do such a thing. "No thank you , you said. "I get a terrible case of stage fright." While the latter was not completely true you hoped it would be enough to deter the little green man.

 

Impossible Man smirked naughtily, doing a little dance in the process. "Did I mention you don't have a choice" he said before snapping his fingers. Your whole world went black and you could feel yourself sinking into a dark abyss. In retrospect you probably should have called the rest of the avengers to help you get away from the crazy alien when you had the chance and now, well you were going to pay the consequences.


	2. Little Red: Part one

You woke up on cold hard ground. It was chilly and you found yourself wrapping your arms around your torso to keep the cold at bay. It was dark and grim and you felt yourself shudder from dread. You groaned as you stood, your body feeling sore and tired. You checked your pocket for the communicator all the avengers carried, gasping in shock, then anger, when you realized you no longer had your normal clothes on. You were wearing a red mini skirt with opaque thigh highs and heeled Mary Jane's. Your top consisted of a corset that showed to much cleavage and a red caped hood. What the fuck…..You thought to yourself. You looked around trying to figure out where you were when your foot nudged a basket near your feet. A basket. A red hood. Oh no. You had a small inkling of where you were and it terrified you. Especially considering the clothing you were wearing. You grabbed the basket and began to sprint towards what looked like a road. You followed it hoping it would lead to a town and you could gather some information in order to confirm your location. As you walked down the makeshift road which was really more of a path you began to hear small sounds that followed you. You we're glad you had super powers otherwise you would have been even more frightened. The sounds grew louder and you stopped looking around warily studied the forest around you. The woods became deathly still and you settled into your regular fighting stance, calming your mind in preparation for an attack. The bushes behind you rustled and you spun on your heel quickly to face them. A tall handsome man wearing wolf ears and a furry tail stepped out, yanking his overly large coat from the bushes he had steeped away from. Your eyes narrowed as you stared closely at him, your brain processing his feature and recognizing him instantly.

"Loki?" You called out uncertainly. He turned to face you, glaring. "(Y/n), what's going on? Where are we?" he asked.You shrugged answering , "To be honest the last thing I remember is arguing with a little green alien called Impossible Man." Loki nodded, his green eyes serious and you sighed. "We should probably follow this path and see where it leads ," you said. Together the two of you walked through the woods were you came upon a cottage. "I think we should look around and see if there's anyone here" you told Loki. "I doubt there's going to be a killer there waiting (y/n)", he said sarcastically. You huffed then creeped around to a small window peeking in. An old woman was knitting inside and against your better judgement you decided to knock on the door. "What are you doing !?" Loki hissed at you. "It's just an old lady” you said sticking your tongue out. And by the way you may want to take the wolf outfit off. Don't want to scare her." Loki blushed ripping the ears and tail off grumbling something about rude mortals. You sighed and waited for the door to open.You heard a soft 'come in' and you hesitantly opened the door inside. The cottage was small but homely and the older lady sitting on the rocking chair looked serene as she knitted. "Excuse me mam but we're lost.. could you help us?," you asked. The old lady looked up and you instantly recognized her.

"Steve?" You said in surprise. "What are you doing here?" You looked him up and down before adding. "Dressed like that?" Steve blushed and put down the knitting. Loki had walked in at that moment and was struggling to hold down laughter.You elbowed him in the ribs causing him to choke. You dragged Loki with you, walking up to Steve and sitting on the opposite chairs. "(Y/n) I'm not exactly sure what's going on..", Steve began. You nodded and gesture for him to continue. "The last thing I remember is fighting Attuma, then unconsciousness before waking up here." You nodded again before adding. "For me it was speaking to this little green alien called impossible man. Said he wanted to make a movie with me as the protagonist or something." Steve looked surprised. "Impossible Man is an alien from poppupia. He's been been awol for a while now. I guess he got bored, usually that's what happens when he wants to cause mischief. His powers are unstoppable." You shivered crossing your legs in the process. Unfortunately the act of crossing your legs caused the tiny skirt you were wearing to ride up, revealing most of your thighs and a peak at your lacy black underwear. Instantly you had both boys attention as they stared, Steve blushing so red you thought he might explode and Loki with an expression that reminded you of a starving animal. You shifted uncomfortably and coughed in order to get their attention so they could stop staring. Loki caught your eyes and winked seductively. You stuck your tongue out at him turning away to stand by the window. "We need to figure out what's going on " you said. "We can't be trapped in this place without being able to go home." 

You waited for a response when a large dot at the window caught your attention. You though it was a smudge but as it got bigger you realized it was a person. Whoever it was was coming closer and closer and you backed up from the window as fast you could raising your arms to create shield for yourself and your two teammates. Before Steve or Loki could react the stranger crashed through knocking everything aside, pieces of glass and debris flying everywhere. You moved your arms from your face to glare in shock. Before you stood the thundering prince of Asgard, Thor. He was wearing what appeared to be a lumberjack suit and suddenly everything clicked into place. You groaned cementing your theory from before. You really were you were stuck in Little red riding hood.


	3. Little Red: Part 2

Your limbs felt like lead. You could barely lift them and you struggled to grasp onto a coherent thought. You tried opening your eyes, wincing slightly at the bright sunlight. You vaguely remembered how you got in your situation, the little green alive had been the last thing on your mind. your eyes or even move for that matter. You were immobile. While your eyes could be slightly opened the rest of your body was not so responsive. You tried studying your surroundings , noticing the thick chamber walls and a slight stream of sunlight from a far off window. You sighed heavily, unamused at your current predicament.

As you wallowed in anger over your inability to move you heard the scrap of shoes on stone.You felt an inkling of fear, struggling against your own body, hoping it would respond quicker to your renewed efforts. A loud masculine voice echoed through the room making you strain your ears hoping to recognize the voice. “Damn it!” The loud curse resounded and you grimaced internally. You did recognize that voice. It was none other than Tony fucking Stark. 

You heard him whining and complaining about being trapped. Your facial muscles twitched in an almost there expression of a frown. “What have we hear..?” you heard him say, his voice a low purr. “If it isn’t (Y/n)”. You heard him draw closer, alarming you by his tone of voice. His footsteps got louder and you could feel a dip as his lowered himself to where you were.

“Well don’t you look delicious like this (y/n). I could just eat you up.” You felt him closer and closer to you and you felt yourself perspire from the heat. Please don’t let him get any closer. You thought. Please.

You felt a soft sensation press against your lips and body jerked up in response. Your face flushed red as you glared at Tony. He was smirking at you mischievously and you wanted to smack him silly for that unwanted kiss. You got up quickly, taking advantage of the fact that you was now responding again. Tony backed away hastily, his face into one of panic as he backed off. The fact that he wasn’t wearing his iron man suit and you still had your power must have flashed through his mind as he placed his hand in a placating gesture in front of him. You sneered and raised your eyes to stare down at him. “ I don’t think Pepper will appreciate that very much Stark.”

You turned away from him then in distaste to inspect the chamber before heading towards the only exit. You struggled to remember which story you were in considering in the last one had been little red. Since Stark had woken you up with a kiss and as you descended the spiral staircase with him at your heels you deduced you were in Sleeping beauty. Your footsteps echoed loudly as you finally reached the ground floor.

“Were are we?” Tony exclaimed behind you. His face held awe as the room staircase panned out into a once beautiful throne room. You held your hand out making a shushing gesture. “This is sleeping beauty,” you whispered out to him. “If Im awake that means that Maleficent is waiting for us.” Tony gave you an incredulous glare. “Why would Maleficent be here?,” he hissed. “isn’t that a fairy tale?”

You rolled your eyes at him. For all his intelligence his own arrogance always made him think within his own self-made confines. “Ive been through this setting before Tony,” you told him. “What’s the last thing you remember?” He crossed his arms, his eyes taking a far away look as he caressed his chin. “There was the fish freak Attuma and then….,” he looked at you frowning. “Im drawing a blank here. What exactly is going on?” You looked around a large ante chamber, heading towards the large crystalline windows behind two thrones. He followed you waiting for an answer. As you looked out the window you said, “I got trapped into a story with Thor, Loki and Steve by Impossible Man. To be fairly honest I think he’s just playing around with me.”

Tony shook his head peering out of the window next to you. “What is that?” he said looking out at a dark shape. You squinted trying to make it out. As the shape got closer you realized what it was. You grabbed Tony running as fast a you could to get out the way. Tony squeaked as you landed in a heap, the black shape turning into a giant black dragon , its huge form taking up most of the room. It lowered its head , its large green eye staring directly into yours. It blinked twice before snapping it long snaky head up, dissolving in a cloud of black smoke. 

Tony got up quickly pulling you behind him as the smoke condensed into a large man like shape. You snorted moving to stand beside Tony. He gave you a dark glare as you stuck your tongue out at him. You noticed the a man emerge from the smoke, steadily moving in your direction. “(y/n), so nice to see you again.” A sultry voice whispered making you glare at him. His hair was longer and his usual armor had a darker more majestic appeal to it. His eyes gleamed and you peered at him through your lashes. It was unmistakably Loki, and yet he was far more handsome than ever. Tony intervened between the two of you grabbing your shoulder before scowling at Loki. “All right you two. Whatever is going on here Im still Prince Charming.” You looked at Tony, his serious expression made you want to giggle and you quickly put your hands over your mouth to stifle it. 

Loki gave you a dazzling smile, he stalked towards you gracefully, his eyes never leaving your face. Your knees felt weak, and you swallowed thickly your mouth going dry. Loki had never had this effect on you before. Usually you were immune to his charms ignoring his dark humor. And yet now you were licking your lips in anticipation gravitating towards his dark charm. You felt sharp pain in your arm and you jumped up. You smacked your hand at Tony but your mind felt clearer. You looked up at Loki realizing that his charm no longer worked on you. Tony raised his eyebrow at you scathingly. You blushed fiercely as Loki stood before you. He bent his head down his green eyes flashing and you pushed your knee upwards. His face was took a comical twist, pained. “Sorry!”you yelled at him. You grabbed Tony and ran towards the broken windows leaping out into another dark forest. The scenery looked different this time and you looked for signs of decay. 

“We’ve got to find Impossible Man before Loki comes back,” you told Tony. “Whatever spell his under, its affecting his mind.” Tony snorted rolling his eyes at you. “Please, I don’t think you even minded.” You gaped at him glancing back for any sign of Loki. “Can we not do this right now?”, you hissed at him. He glared at you whispering back, “so you do like him then (y/n)?” You shot him an incredulous look. “Why do you care?”, you asked. “Don’t you have Pepper?” He shrugged stretching his legs out. “Things aren’t going so well right now , ok?” He sighed exasperatedly. “Besides, I think you do like him.” You stalked forwards further into the forest. While Tony could be a jerk sometimes you wondered if what he said was true. Just because you were immune to Loki’s charm didn’t mean you hadn’t looked. He was very handsome, intelligent and charming if he was in the mood. You groaned and glanced back to see if Tony had followed you. A dark cloud began to cover the forest and you looked up craning your neck. Your eyes opened wider realizing the cloud was no cloud as it took a far more reptilian shape. As Tony caught up to you you pointed at the sky. He looked up then at you before making a run for it. You followed behind him quickly running as fast as you could.

The dark shape could only mean one thing. Loki had found you and he did not look happy.


	4. Sleeping Beauty part 1

Your limbs felt like lead. You could barely lift them and you struggled to grasp onto a coherent thought. You tried to gauge your surroundings even though you couldn’t you’re your eyes or even move for that matter. The last thing you remembered was that damnable alien sending you to gosh knows where. Great, you thought unamused. Now I cant even get out of here.

As you wallowed in anger over your predicament you heard the scrap of a door being open. You felt slight trepidation hoping it was nothing evil heading your way. A loud masculine voice echoed through the area you were in. You strained your ears hoping to recognize the voice. “Damn it!” The loud curse resounded and you grimaced internally. You did recognize that voice. It was no other than Tony self important Stark. 

You could hear his voice whining and complaining about where he was. Your facial muscles twitched in an almost there expression of a smirk. “What have we hear..?” you heard him say, his voice a low purr. “If it isn’t (Y/n)”. You were lightly alarmed by his tone of voice. His footsteps got louder and you could feel a dip as his lowered himself to where you were.

“Well don’t you look delicious like this (y/n). I could just eat you up.” You felt him closer and closer to you and you felt yourself perspire from the heat. Please don’t let him get any closer. You thought. Please.

You felt a soft sensation press against your lips and your body jerked up in response. Your face flushed red as you glared at Tony Stark. He was smirking at you mischievously and you wanted to smack him silly for that unwanted kiss. You walked closer to him and his face started to drop the expression as he hastily got up. The fact that he wasn’t wearing his iron man suit and you still had your power must have flashed through his mind as he placed his hand in a placating gesture in front of him. You sneered and raised your head to stare down at him. “ I don’t think Pepper will appreciate that very much Stark.”

You turned away from him then inspecting the chamber before heading towards the only exit. You struggled to remember which story you were in considering in the last one had been little red. Since Stark had woken you up with a kiss and as you descended the spiral staircase with him at your heels you deduced you were in Sleeping beauty. Your footsteps echoed loudly as you finally reached the ground floor.

“Were are we?” Tony exclaimed behind you. His face held awe as the room staircase panned out into a once beautiful throne room. You held your hand out making a shushing gesture. “This is sleeping beauty,” you whispered out to him. “If Im awake that means that Maleficent is waiting for us.” Tony gave an incredulous glare. “Why would Maleficent be here?,” he hissed. “isn’t that a fairy tale?”

You rolled your eyes at him. For all his intelligence his own arrogance always made him think within his own self-made confines. “Ive been through this setting before Tony,” you told him. “What’s the last thing you remember?” He crossed his arms, his eyes taking a far away look as he caressed his chin. “There was the fish freak Attuma and then….,” he looked at you frowning. “Im drawing a blank here. What exactly is going on?” You looked around the throne room walking towards the large crystalline windows behind the thrones. He followed you waiting for an answer. As you looked out the window you said, “I got trapped into a story with Thor, Loki and Steve by Impossible Man. To be fairly honest I think he’s just playing around with me.”

Tony shook his head peering out of the window next to you. “What is that?” he said looking out at a dark shape. You squinted trying to make it out. As the shape got closer you realized what it was. You grabbed Tony running as fast a you could to get out the way. Tony squeaked as you landed in a heap, the black shape being a giant black dragon , its huge form taking up most of the room. It lowered its head , its large green eye stared directly into yours. It blinked twice before snapping it long snaky head up, dissolving in a cloud of black smoke. 

Tony got up quickly pulling you behind him as the smoke condensed into a large man like shape. You snorted moving to stand beside Tony. He gave you a dark glare as you stuck your tongue out at him. You noticed the shape was revealing a man as he walked closer to where you were. “(y/n), so nice to see you again.” A sultry voice whispered and you shivered and stared at him. His hair was longer and his usual armor had a darker more majestic appeal to it. His eyes gleamed and you peered at him through your lashes. It was unmistakably Loki, and yet he was far more handsome than ever. Tony intervened between the two of you grabbing your shoulder before scowling at Loki. “All right you two. Whatever is going on here Im still Prince Charming.” You looked at Tony, his serious expression made you want to giggle and you quickly put your hands over your mouth to stifle it. 

Loki gave you a dazzling smile, he stalked towards you gracefully, his eyes never leaving your face. Your knees felt weak, and you swallowed thickly your mouth going dry. Loki had never had this effect on you before. Usually you were immune to his charms ignoring his dark humor. And yet now you were licking your lips in anticipation gravitating towards his dark charm. You felt sharp pain in your arm you jumped up. You smacked your hand at Tony but your mind felt clearer. You looked up at Loki realizing that his charm no longer worked on you. Tony raised his eyebrow at you scathingly. You blushed fiercely as Loki stood before you. He bent his head down his green eyes flashing and you pushed your knee upwards. His face was comical, twisted in pain. “Sorry!”you yelled at him. You grabbed Tony and run towards the broken windows leaping out into another dark forest. The scenery looked different this time and you looked for signs of decay. 

“We’ve got to find Impossible Man before Loki comes back,” you told Tony. “Whatever spell his under, its affecting his mind.” Tony snorted rolling his eyes at you. “Please, I don’t think you even minded.” You gaped at him glancing back for any sign of Loki. “Can we not do this right now?”, you hissed at him. He glared at you whispering back, “so you do like him then (y/n)?” You shot him an incredulous look. “Why do you care?”, you asked. “Don’t you have Pepper?” He shrugged stretching his legs out. “Things aren’t going so well right now , ok?” He sighed exasperatedly. “Besides, I think you do like him.” You stalked forwards further into the forest. While Tony could be a jerk sometimes you wondered if what he said was true. Just because you were immune to Loki’s charm didn’t mean you hadn’t looked. He was very handsome, intelligent and charming if he was in the mood. You groaned and glanced back to see if Tony had followed you. A dark cloud began to cover the forest and you looked up craning your neck. Your eyes opened wider realizing the cloud was no cloud as it took a far more reptilian shape. As Tony caught up to you you pointed at the sky. He looked up then at you before making a run for it. You followed behind him quickly running as fast as you could.

The dark shape could only mean one thing. Loki had found you and he did not look happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is the next installment and i have to say this story is much fun to write. thanks for the love and the kudos, it means so much


	5. Sleeping beauty: part two

As Tony helped you into a small cave the two of you found in the forest you felt panic wash over. You were heaving as Tony let himself fall onto the floor in distress. You gave him a once over and he patted the space next to him suggestively and you frowned at him turning away. “Im your prince charming,” he pouted at you and you sighed loudly. “Tony,” you began when a loud roar washed out your words. You looked at each other in alarm as the roars grew louder. “Think this cave goes anywhere else?” you asked hopefully. “Lets find out princess,” Tony answered dusting himself off and taking the lead.

You walked for some time existing the cave and entering upon what looked like a deserted town. “What is this..?” you asked in wonder. The town before you exuded darkness, it was creepy and definitely belonged in a halloween special. “Tony,” you hissed out at him worried. “I don’t like the looks of this.” Tony glanced at you nodding. For once he looked as worried as you. You stepped out onto a decrepit cobbled path. You walked for some time on the path stopping in the middle of the town panning out into a wide circle. In the middle was a large cathedral and you could feel the hairs stand on the back of your neck. You began to inspect the menacing building. “Wanna go in princess?” Tony asked you. He looked somewhat pale and you nodded biting your lip. You pushed the double doors open, their intricate patterns rubbing harshly against the stone floor. Inside was a rather macabre scene as all the avengers were gathered in the pews seemingly in slumber. You walked up the aisle with Tony inspecting each pew. Tony in his part took the the pulse of every avenger his face growing darker each time. “They’re alive… but I don’t understand why they wont wake up,” he said. You walked further up into the altar gasping as your feet locked in place. Your face twisted in horror as you tried to warn Tony but no sound came out. Tony noticing your distress walked into the altar gasping sharply as he too was trapped in the same way you had been.

A faint popping had the both off you turning at the same time to face the altar. Impossible Man stood before you, a wicked grin on his face. “Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join (y/n)(l/n) and Anthony Stark in holy matrimony,” Impossible Man intoned in a serious voice. Your face froze and you caught Tony’s eyes mirroring the panic you felt. You tried your hardest to speak fighting at whatever spell was keeping you in place. Impossible Man grabbed your hand and pulled it up to join it with Tony’s. You could feel Tony gripping your arm harshly and you looked wildly at the sleeping avengers hoping one of them would wake up and help you. “Do you, Anthony Stark, take (y/n), as your wife to love and to hold in sickness and in health?” Impossible Man snapped his fingers and you could feel yourself starting to bruise at Tony’s grip. “I do take (y/n), to cherish and to hold. In sickness and in health. Till death do us part,” the words were ripped out of his mouth and you began to feel sick. Distantly you heard the sound of wings and never in your life had you hoped to see the brooding god of mischief again as much as you did now. As Impossible Man was about to make you take your wedding vows as well the doors to the church were strewn aside and a tall, dark shape walked in. Loki stood before you, his face filled with fury. 

“This is not what you promised,” Loki said darkly. His voice was low, thick with emotion. He had stalked down the aisle, his aura menacing and you rolled your eyes. Tony was now even more worried, his face in a perpetual frown as he dissected the god’s words. “Im not sure what you mean,” Impossible Man said nervously. The little green alien was perspiring, and you looked at the two curiously wondering what exactly he had promised Loki. 

“(y/n) and I are leaving now. I don’t need your binding words,” Loki spoke with an air of disdain. You felt yourself be released from the freezing spell as his words finally sunk in. “What do you mean binding Loki?,” you asked him as you glared in his direction. “Oh that,” Impossible Man now looked somewhat peeved as he backed away from you. “He wanted to be prince charming after he saw the script. “ You felt Tony grab your hand, you met his eyes and he gestured with them at the other avengers then at Loki and Impossible Man. He slowly backed of the altar as well and you began speaking again in order to cause a distraction. “But why would you want that?” you pressed hoping you could get a better answer. “Oh I guess you don’t know but the marriage scene is official.” He quipped nastily. You almost fainted at his words. If the ceremony had continued you would have been stuck with Stark until you could find a way out of the supernatural contract. “But wait….” You asked as you felt the dawning of realization wash upon you. “So if we would have married for real... why would you even want that Loki?” you met his eyes accusingly. "I felt that if you were to be trapped into this contract I would be the better choice,” he said softly. You felt aggravated as you stepped towards him. “But why?!” you asked confused.

“Because I love you (y/n)” he uttered. The whole world paused, and you felt yourself sink slowly. “What?,” you asked weakly. “You cant possibly be serious?” Loki blushed slightly as he reached out grabbing you in a rough embrace. “I love you, please don’t make me say it again,” he whispered into your ear. Your legs felt weak and you forgot about the world for a second. “But why tell me now?” you asked gazing into his brilliant green eyes. He smiled sadly and you felt yourself crumble. Everything had changed in the span of minutes, forgetting where you where and that Tony was now avidly trying to wake up the avengers as he watched your display with detached interest. “I panicked (y/n), I did not want you to be bonded to Stark. I felt jealous. I hadn’t realized my feelings for you till that moment,” Loki said in a low voice. You closed your eyes hiding the emotions swirling behind them. You felt his hand, cold as ice, grip your cheek as he tilted your head upwards. You looked up at him, meeting his pools of emerald with your own melting into his gaze. His face got closer, his lips inching towards yours as he captured your mouth in a searing kiss. You could feel your body heat up as his lips met yours leaving a scorching trail. You could feel his mouth exploring yours confidently, nudging your teeth with his tongue to gain access. You relaxed into his kiss letting yourself fall deeply into him as his tongue danced seductively with yours. 

The kiss, which could not have lasted longer than a minute felt like forever as you separated from him. “Im sorry to interrupt this beautiful moment,” Tony began and you gasped blushing madly as you pulled back hastily from Loki. “ But the green freak is escaping reindeer games,” Tony finished and you looked to the altar noticing a very suspicious Impossible Man sneaking his way to the window. Loki moved forward, releasing the other avengers from the freezing spell. 

They got up in confusion and you went to help them as Loki made his way to Impossible Man. You walked around shaking Captain America and Black Widow first. Considering they were they most logical out of the group, you decided they would be better assets to you than some of the more hot headed avengers. Steve shot up, completely alert but relaxed once he saw you. “Whats going on?”, he asked looking around. You gave him a brief rundown of what had happened after you had separated and he nodded taking it in. Natasha stared at you throughout the tale, her focus on absorbing all the details. “Does this mean you two are an item now,” Tony asked as he walked up to you. You sighed shaking your head.” It’s the fairy tail, you told him. It’ll all go away once we get back to normal. For now we have to get impossible man to take us back.”

Loki looked murderous as he rounded on impossible man. The little green alien sweated nervously as his eyes shifted furtively. “Now now, lets not do something rash”, he said fearfully. You grabbed Steve, pointing at Loki and impossible man with your head. “We have to catch him,” you mouthed as you sneaked your way up to them. The other avengers followed you as you circled around Loki drawing back your arm and launching yourself at impossible man. Loki’s eyes widened in surprise as you barreled past him, Steve and Natasha helping you to subdue the alien as Tony walked up holding a rope. 

Impossible Man struggled against his bonds and you smirked. “My my, how the tables have turned” you taunted. Impossible man teared up, gazing up at you with impossibly huge eyes. You frowned, and Tony snickered behind you. Loki rolled his eyes giving the alien his best stink eye. “ I want you to send us back to our reality”, Loki demanded. Impossible Man giggled and your stomach sank. “No can do, or at least not till the story gets finished at least.” You all groaned in unison as the implications of what he had said sank in. You turned to look at Tony and he wagged his eyebrows at you making you frown. “Im not getting married,” you told impossible man. He giggled again, this time winking at you slowly. “It’s the only way to end the story babydoll,” he told you. 

Your face flushed a stunning scarlet as you looked down at your feet. Tony coughed awkwardly behind you. “Not to be that guy, but….” He began. “Who’s gonna sacrifice themselves to (y/n)?” Steve blushed and Natasha grinned at him. You sighed as your own face grew dark with embarrassment. “I'll do it,” you heard Loki's smooth tone call out. You looked up at him somewhat surprised. “ No I'll do it,” Steve interrupted. Loki laughed looking down at Steve, “you know the contract is binding right? Once married you cant annul it.” Steve sputtered and Natasha clapped him on the back. Despite yourself you grinned coughing to disguise your laugh. 

“You don’t have to do that for me cap,” you told him gently. “There's gotta be another way out of it.” Impossible man chuckled and you all turned to look at him. “Its funny darling,” he said through hysterical laughter. “True loves kiss breaks the spell” he said winking. The color drained from your face and you raised your fist to hit him. Tony held you back shaking his head. “Its not worth it," he said as he lowered your arm.” Your shoulders slumped and you looked at Loki and Steve. “ I don’t want to trap either of you this way.”

Impossible man interrupted you giving them a lecherous stare, “you could always share” he suggested. Natasha hit him in the back of the head knocking him out cold. “He was getting on my nerves” she said apologetically. You sighed sitting down on the ground hard. Tony tapped you on the shoulder and you looked back at him. “He’s right, since it is a different reality and all”, he said shrugging. You gaped at him, looking at him then at Steve and Loki. Loki for his part had a distant look to him and Steve was so red he might explode. “I agree with Tony”, Natasha said shocking you even more. “What….?” You asked her weakly.” I don’t see why not. I mean who else would know besides us?”  
You glared at her practically hissing. “I would know!” She smiled at you sweetly and you looked at Loki. “Are you ok with that?” You asked him.” And you?,” you said turning towards Steve. He looked away mumbling something incoherent under his breath. You shuffled closer and he almost fell back as he tried to get further away. “I think he agrees,” Tony said as he clapped his hands. “I'd be more than happy to officiate if you want.”

………………………………………………………………………………………

Twenty minutes later, Loki and Steve were gathered at the altar with you as Thor took the podium so that he could make the ceremony binding. Considering he was a prince he was the only person in the room that could perform officially. Thor’s loud booming voice sounded throughout the cathedral as he began the vows. His large smile had Loki glowering and you felt yourself join in his mood. “We are gathered here today to join this strange, three person marriage with lady (y/n) ,” he began. You frowned at him shaking your head. “Get on with it please,” you asked him. He grinned brighter clapping his brother on the back. “Brother, do you take lady (y/n) as you beloved wife, for all of eternity?” Loki rolled his eyes, shaking off Thor’s hand. “Yes brother I do” he sighed. You gave him a weak smile as Thor moved on to Steve. “Do you, brother Steve, take lady (y/n) to have and to hold for all of eternity?” He asked him. Steve shuffled nervously nodding. “You’re supposed to say I do”, you whispered at him encouragingly. He gulped then looked up at Thor. “I do,” he said with a slight tremble to his voice. Thor nodded this time smiling at you. “Do you, lady (y/n) take my brother Loki and fellow warrior Steve as your beloved husband, to have and to hold, equally, through all of eternity?” You steeled yourself mentally before answering. “I do.”

“Then by the might invested in me, of which I am worthy,” he said winking. “I pronounced this trio, husbands and wife!” You felt a strange energy surge through the chamber as the world began to dissolve around you. You felt a pull as the rest of the avengers began to get sucked into a vortex that opened up in the middle of the church. You grabbed onto Loki and Steve as you were dragged into the hole, farther away from the twisted reality you were in before. You landed on top of Steve and Loki, getting up slowly and studying your surroundings. The rest of the avengers were doing the same thing and you cheered inwardly realizing you were in avengers tower. You helped your husbands up as they settled into themselves. 

Loki looked disgruntled, shaking himself up and trying in vain to make his appearance look less disheveled. You giggled, moving to help dust off Steve. He looked just as rumpled and you fluffed up his hair giving him an shy smile. Steve smiled back hesitantly, blushing slightly under your stare. “You okay there cap?,” you asked him. He shrugged straightening himself out. “I'll be settled in soon enough. What about you?”

“I don’t know. But we are gonna have to talk later”, you told him. He gulped nodding, turning to help the other avengers get back on their feet. you meandered over to Natasha as she ran a scan to make sure you were all really back at avengers tower. “Looks like were all clear,” she said gazing at you. 

You sighed letting out at somewhat nervous breath. “Ah glad to be back to normal,” you said giving her a grin. “Normal?,” she asked raising an eyebrow. “What about your marriage then? “ You frowned, hoping that in the aftermath it had been forgotten but when you looked back you noticed that every once in a while Loki and Steve would stare at you then turn away. You sighed again this time slumping against Nat. “ I have no idea on how to deal with that. It feels weird knowing I’m married,” you confessed. You felt like taking a long nap, your body was tired and your head was starting to hurt. “Im going to my room Nat, I’m gonna take a nice long nap to get rid of this headache and maybe…find a way to deal with them”, you said gesturing at your two husbands. 

Nat smiled waving you on and you left the main room and got into the elevator to head to the top floor. The door pinged and you got off making your way past the long hallway into your room. You let the days events wash over you as you threw yourself into the bed. It's warm, comfy feeling lulling you into a fitful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where I was going with this chapter. I'm in a dark place right now and it's hard to write anything cohesive. I tried my best I know I have been very neglectful of my writing and for that I apologize if the pacing seems off. I don't know when I'll be able to write the rest of what I was hoping to write. If I can fix what broke it may be sooner than later. If so, then I hope you can bear with me and my story. Much love,
> 
> The Arbiter


	6. Down the rabbit hole

I finally re wrote the first chapters! Whew! This is sort of an intermission. I have the next planned out finally and I'm writing it now. I should have it uploaded by next week. *crosses fingers* I would like some suggestions tho, if anyone has any, on where the story would go next. I'm willing to take me so shoot at me, pwese. Much love, The Arbiter


	7. Down the Rabbit Hole: part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the new chapter! Sorry it took so long. My urge to write has been low and I couldn't continue for the life of me. Anyways enough of my rambling. Enjoy!

"What do you mean she can't remember her name?" 

"Loki, calm down, I'm sure she will remember us. Just give her some time."

"I've given her enough time captain, and your self righteous attitude is giving me a headache. If no one is going to address the elephant in the room I'll do it myself." 

Loud footsteps encroached upon your room, feeding the churning in your stomach. You raised yourself from the bed, searching for a way to escape the room. The white walls were getting closer, giving you a claustrophobic feeling. You struggled against the sluggish pull in your body, raising one leg, then the other, to crawl out of the bed into the floor. You heard the door creak open and you rolled yourself underneath the bed to avoid detection. 

"Captain! She's gone!"

You heard the door shut and faint footsteps in the opposite direction of your room. You let out a relieved sigh, standing up hastily. You made clumsy steps towards the door, peering out into a barely lit hallway. You walked out, using the wall as a makeshift rail, making a staggeringly slow path to metal doors that you hoped were an exit. You punched a button next to the doors, hearing them hiss as they slid open to reveal another small room. You wobbled in, slumping down. Some part of your mind reminded you to press a couple of the buttons that were inside the walls. You felt a lurch in your stomach as you started to descend downwards, the emotion unfamiliar to your new psyche. 

There was a faint dinging sound, followed by the stopping of the metal room. You got up slowly, waiting for the doors to open once more. You sighed in relief as they popped open, reveals a slightly more posh exterior. You hobbled out as quickly as you could, stopping to admire the sights every now and then. 

"I have found ms.(y/n), mr. Stark. She appears to be in the lobby."

You flinched at the familiar accent, swiveling to search for the disembodied voice in the lobby. You found no one and continued walking, warily this time, in anticipation of being accosted by the owner of the voice. 

"Ms.(y/n), if you would be so kind as to remain where you are. Mr. Stark will be here soon to help you to your room."

You shrieked shrilly, hastily crawling out into a vast outer room full of windows. You sighed in relief spotting a door that led to the outside door. You staggered onto the door, putting your weight on it to open it. It wouldn't budge, whatever locking mech mechanism that was in place, stopping you from opening it.

You slumped to the ground in defeat, staring up as a loud smattering of footsteps got nearer. 

"(Y/n)!!"

"That's not my name," you mumbled. You saw two handsome men running towards you at full speed. One dark where the other was fair. "I was so worried about (y/n), we all were." He was blond and terribly handsome. His bright blue eyes were clouded with concern. "I just want to go home," you told him. "I don't know any of you people." The other man reached you then, drawing you into a crushing embrace. "Stupid girl," he uttered. "What am I going to do with you (y/n)?"

You pushed him off you with a surprising amount of strength. "Mr.Rogers!" You screamed out an ducked behind the first man who had found you. "Please, I need to go home. Help me."

Both men frowned at you. The blond one grabbing you gently and easing you into a more comfortable position. "My full name is Steve Rogers. Do you remember me (y/n)?" He asked you.  
"Of course I remember you!" You told him eagerly. "You're the bunny man that was taking us to show off!" 

"What?" Steve asked bewildered. "I'm not a bunny man," he continued. "I'm your umm..." At this he turned bright red, mumbling out the last few words. The dark haired man behind him frowned, pushing himself forwards until he was level with you. "I'm Loki," he said. "And what we are is your husbands."

"......."

'Husbands', you thought to yourself panicking. Not husband. Plural not singular. You could almost feel the air escape your lungs as you tried to take the information in. "I," you tried to formulate a sentence but all that came out was senseless sputtering. "Shh," Steve was trying to calm you down, and mainly get you to breathe. "You have to remember us (y/n). We aren't here to harm you."

You shook your head, haphazardly laying your limbs about you. You were still in shock wondering where you had gone wrong in your decisions. Well not that awful in your decisions, if you were being true to yourself. They were easy on the eyes if anything. And they were both yours.

You let them take you back to the room you had been sleeping in, grabbing onto their hands in the process. The familiar sensation made you feel dizzy and you almost fell when you felt a bout of vertigo. The feeling continued' making you retch, and empty your stomach. Steve grabbed your waist, lifting you into his arms and running towards the metal room that had brought you down. You felt your consciousness slipping away, as you mumbled incoherent babbling under your breath.

"........................."

You woke up in the forest with the signs again. You got up dusting your clothes off this time noticing that you were wearing a pretty blue dress with a white smock over it. When you twirled it revealed a white petticoat underneath filmed with lace. You smiled to yourself, skipping into a path that seemed to magically appear in front of you. You began to hum as you skipped, slowly leaving the forest behind. "My oh my. What a pretty girl you are" a voice above you sang out.

You stopped skipping hastily, searching for the owner of the voice. "Who are you?" You called out. "The real question here girl, is who, are you." A puff off smoke revealed a scantily clad man in purple and black fur. You glared at him, his smile was unnervingly familiar and it made you want to smack his face from it. "Whether I'm pretty or not is none of your business," you called out continuing your path. "Aww you're gonna make me cry," the man mimed, twisting his face into that of sadness. You glared at him, giving him the finger then walking off. For his part the man almost hit the ground in surprise. "Hey that's not lady like at all!" He yelled out. "Yeah well that's not what your mom said last night Clint!," you answered. 

You both froze then turned are undo to look at each other. He had never told you his name. How did you know his name. You looked back to him, in your mind instead of seeing a man in scantily clad furs there was instead an archer with a cocky smile in place. "Clint," you whispered. "I know that name," you said loudly. "I know you!" You shouted in triumph. "Mad aren't we," Clint muttered under his breath. "What was that?" You asked him. "Nothing, nothing" he said smiling weekly. You began to quickly think back to everything that had happened. The memories of Lorina were hazy now, like a long forgotten dream. "I have no sister by that name." You said loudly. "That's because my names not Alice!"

Suddenly the world began to shift again but this time, you were prepared for it. 

"She isn't waking up Rogers."

"She will wake up I believe in her Loki."

"This isn't about belief captain, she is clearly not waking up and we do not know WHY!"

You came to as Loki and Steve began arguing with each other. You sighed, realizing that some things were probably never going to change. "Fellas, I believe "(y/n) is back with us." You heard Natasha's voice interrupt the two males who quickly turned their attention back to you.

"Are you done bickering," you asked them irritated. "You argue like an old married couple."  
They both sputtered angrily, well Loki looked angry, Steve was more on the side of embarrassed. "Are you alright , (y/n)" Natasha asked, elbowing Steve and Loki out of the way. She began to get busy fiddling with your blankets as she explained herself to you. "I'm Natasha Romanoff and a current member of he avengers. You are in holding since your body was weak from what seems to be a mental attack from an unknown agent. Until then I would like you to stay in this room," she said smiling slightly. "And please, try not to run away again." 

You layer back on your bed, shifting into a more comfortable position. "Nat," you whispered. "It's me. I'm back." You closed your eyes sighing as they took in the information. All of a sudden you felt yourself be crush by two impossibly heavy bodies. "Eek," you let out in surprise. Both Loki and Steve had driven into your bed to give you a hug resulting in a crumpled mess. 

"(Y/n)!!!" 

They were both ecstatic at seeing you remember them again. "(Y/n), I'm glad to have you back ," Natasha said frowning as she peeled of Steve and Loki off you. "Thanks," you whispered breathily. Both their faces were flushed as they straightened their clothes out. "I think I'll take my leave and leave you lovebirds to it," Natasha winked saucily before leaving the room. You blushed fiercely as you struggled to come up with some sort of comeback. Damn you thought. I hope this doesn't get awkward. And then you realized it was gonna get awkward. The last conversation that had occurred between you three had been about sharing you. You groaned loudly flopping back onto the bed attracting the attention of both men. 

"So you finally remember us love," Loki asked warmly. His face for once was devoid of any other emotion but happiness. You smiled back to him with genuine warmth including Steve in your smile. You found yourself actually happy at having them both in your life. 

"I'm glad you remember us, but do you know why you were in that weird mind limbo," Steve asked concerned. You looked away thoughtfully, your short time as Alice had been oddly reminiscent of Impossible Man's fairy tales. "You know," you began. "I was caught in some kind of limbo. I only remembered y'all when I saw Clint being creepy." You considered for a second how you had met some of the avengers in that reality. The thought of Steve with his bunny ears made you grin in remembrance. 

You frowned in afterthought, almost forgetting the strange moment you had with Bucky. "I should let you guys know," you said tentatively . "That I met Bucky." "And.." Loki said suspiciously. "I may or may not have been naked with him in a bed," you rushed out. You looked up scared to see how they would take that bit of news. Steve turned red, avoiding your eye as he took in deep breaths. Loki on the other hand was deadly serious. "What do you mean naked?" He asked coldly.

Yoiu flushed again under his scrutiny. "Yes all we did was share warmth otherwise i would have suffered from hypothermia." Steve looked relieved but Loki was still skeptical. "We haven't even seen you like that yet, pet." Loki said pouting. Your blushed grew darker at his implied meaning. You still weren't sure how that particular part of your marriage was going to work out and Natasha's advice lingered in your mind.

Steve checked your head, concerned. "Looks like you a slight fever,(y/n)." He moved back letting you get comfortable before tucking you in. "We can discuss this later when you're feeling better." He smiled, brushing your hair softly before tapping Loki's shoulder and pushing towards the door. "I'll see you soon love," Loki said somewhat defeated. You stared after them watching the door close shut without a sound. You shuffled around before drifting off to sleep. It was long day ahead of you and you still had to figure out why your mind wasn't cooperating anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah so the next chapter might take even longer. Well at least I know we're I'm going with now (lol) so hopefully it won't take to long. Kudos and comments are appreciate ;)


End file.
